Bring Me Close
by StateOfLoki
Summary: Stiles is the wedding planner (and best man) of Scott's wedding. It doesn't help his through-the-roof stress levels when the bakery they hired to prepare the wedding cake pulls out at last minute. So when Derek Hale is hired as a replacement. Stiles is very, very determined not to let the douchey, roguishly handsome pastry-chef extraordinaire get under his skin. Very determined. AU
1. The one where Stiles meets Derek

It's an emergency.

It's a goddamn freaking emergency and Scott isn't picking up his phone.

Stiles is _this _close to losing it. He's pacing back and forth in his office, taking deep breaths with such a ferocity that has Erica knocking on the glass window to make sure he hasn't passed out.

"Fucking hell, dude, pick up the fucking phone," Stiles shouts at the abstract painting on the wall.

Erica flings open the door to his office and stares at him up and down before deciding on what to say. Which are the exact words: "You need help."

"The bakery we hired to do the cake- they cancelled." Stiles pauses. "It's three weeks till the wedding, and they actually _cancel _on us. This is not okay!"

"Oh my god, the world is ending." Erica drawls sarcastically, chewing on one of her perfectly manicured nails. "I'm sure he'll call you back once he sees the hundreds of missed calls you've left."

His phone starts ringing as soon as Erica finishes talking.

"Speak of the devil," Erica rolls her eyes.

"Ha, very funny," Stiles says, mimicking her eye-roll. "I bet you were looking for the very chance to say that."

Once she flounces out of the room, with a big smirk across her face, Stiles grabs the phone.

"Yeah?" Scott asks, sounding suspiciously flustered.

"Oh god were you and Allison- did I keep calling you when you and Allison- " Stiles groans.

"What? Oh god, man, no- no, I just got back from the gym." Scott laughs.

"Okay phew, I was ringing you to say- the freaking bakery cancelled on us." Stiles replies irately. "I just cannot believe it would cancel on us on a date so close to the wedding."

"What!?" Scott barks. "Why? No- no, this cannot be happening. We're going to have to get another bakery last minute now."

"I know, I know. Is Allison there?" Stiles asks.

"Uh huh," Scott responds. "Should I put you on speaker?"

"Please do," Stiles says impatiently.

"Stiles," Allison's voice comes through all crackly. Damn Scott for having a shitty phone. "I heard the baker cancelled. So what should we do?"

"We'll obviously have to get a new baker first." Stiles replies. "I have some contacts that could link me to good patisseries, but before I start making calls, do you guys have any recommendations?"

"None from me," Scott comments.

"Thanks Scott," Stiles says in the sassiest voice he can muster. "That was an incredibly helpful piece of information."

"I've only heard of one- and like, his cakes and stuff are really nice. My Aunt used to bring them home all the time- before she went to prison. Um I'm not sure if he does wedding cakes though but it's worth giving him a try. His name's Derek Hale and he works at ABO café down near Burwood Road." Allison says.

"I'll check it out; I have to head down to my Dad's tonight for dinner anyway. I think I've driven past it a couple of times. I didn't think they sold baked goods; it looked more like a bar. What does ABO stand for? I've always wondered." Stiles replies curiously.

"Alpha Beta Omega. Aunt Kate always said that Derek had a fascination with Wolves." Allison says cheerily.

"Alright thanks guys. I'll call you later and tell you how it goes. Bye for now. Stiles is out." Stiles hangs up. Yeah he sounds incredibly lame but his best friends are used to it and he loves them for that.

He then proceeds to plonk himself on his swivelling chair, laptop balanced dangerously on his knees and begins a Google search of 'ABO Café'.

What he's surprised to find though, is more information about Derek Hale than the actual bakery/café whatever. There are all these results popping up from Google News about a house fire that occurred ten or so years ago in Beacon Hills.

The funny thing is that Stiles has never heard of Derek Hale before, but he keeps in mind to badger his dad later that night about this man.

He wants to know who exactly he may or may not hire.

That's just the way Stiles works.

It's 3pm in the afternoon when he pulls up in front of ABO Café. He's glad to see that it's open and a rather delicious smell is wafting onto the front car-park.

The whole building is black and dark red, with a fancy logo spelling out 'ABO' plastered at the front. It's nicely decorated but it's easy to see why people would view this as a bar or nightclub rather than a café.

Stiles slams the car-door of his jeep and waltzes up red Lego-themed steps leading up to the entrance.

Once he's inside, he has to take a moment to view the whole area. He's in awe at the massive cocktail bar and the leather couch booths, the polka-dot bean bags and the large dance area on the other side.

There's a sign by the silver spiral staircase saying "PATESSERIE UPSTAIRS. Open 7am-6pm" and outlining all of today's specials.

Just as he's absorbing this _'cool'_ in, Isaac Lahey- an old friend (well kind of) from High School wanders up to him.

"Hey, Stiles, haven't seen you in a long time. What're you doing here?" Isaac questions, flashing him a friendly smile.

"Oh hey, Isaac." Stiles greets awkwardly because he had previously-thought-that-Isaac-left-Beacon-Hills-af ter-his-Dad-died-and-never-to-return. "I didn't know you worked here. Um, well, I'm looking for Derek Hale."

"Okay, well, he's upstairs. I'll take you to him, just follow me," Isaac begins walking up the staircase. "Why do you need to see Derek?"

"I heard about him from Allison Argent, her and Scott are having their wedding soon. I'm their wedding planner- just FYI. The bakery that they had previously hired pulled out so- I'm just inquiring on whether he does wedding cakes." Stiles follows after him.

"Well just go through that door." Isaac points at a pair of double glass doors. "Good luck with Derek. He doesn't usually do events unless he likes the people involved. So yeah. Good luck again."

"Alright, thanks dude," Stiles thanks him kindly.

Soon enough he's entered the doors of the bakery and he thinks that he's going to trip over his own feet because fuck- he never expected for Derek to be _this _hot. Or scary. He can't choose whether Derek is more hot than scary- or if it's the other way around.

His thick (but sexy) eyebrows are furrowed in deeply as he's icing a chocolate cupcake with an intricate pattern that Stiles is left dumbfounded at.

"Yeah?" Derek asks aloud, not looking up.

"Hi, uh, my name is Stiles. I'm a wedding planner. And I was wondering if you were available to do a wedding cake for a wedding that is three weeks from now." Stiles clears his throat.

"No." Derek replies shortly.

"Excuse me?" Stiles decides to bring out to attitude because he is now officially pissed. "Why?"

Derek sighs disinterestedly, and tucks his newly iced cupcake into the display container before looking up.

"Because I'm busy." Derek rolls his eyes.

Stiles attempts to appear like he's listening and _definitely _not daydreaming about running his fingers across Derek's jaw, and all over that perfectly kept stubble.

"Okay look man, it's my best friend's wedding and our baker cancelled on us three weeks before the wedding date. I only came to you because the bride- Allison Argent- I don't know if you recognize that name or not- told me to see if you would do it." Stiles expresses agitatedly.

"Argent?" Derek looks like he's contemplating something.

"Yeah, Allison Argent. Apparently Kate Argent used to date you or something- so if that means something- you knowanything at all. Please do this. Are you worried about the money- because that isn't a problem, we can negotiate on a reasonable amount?" Stiles pleads, fully aware that he's rambling on.

"Yeah it means something." Derek pauses.

"So you'll do it?" Stiles nearly squawks with excitement.

"Nope," Derek retorts coolly, but the corner of his mouth is twitching and Stiles swears he's getting some sort of sick enjoyment out of this.

At this point Stiles feels like all hope is lost so he resorts to giving Derek his business card.

"Well if you change your mind just take this," Stiles is handing over it.

"Fine, I'll just put it down here then," Stiles mutters lamely as he sees that Derek is making no attempt to take it off him.

He turns to start walking out, feeling flustered, annoyed, embarrassed and disappointed when he hears Derek call out behind him.

"Wait."

He spins around at the heel of his converse.

"Yeah?" Stiles asks wearily.

"Stilinski?" Derek questions, glancing at the dark blue card on the counter. "Are you related to Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Uh huh, why? I'm his son." Stiles raises an eyebrow because he's unsure if this is going anywhere.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9am sharp. That's when I'm on break. My office is behind the bar. Bring the bride and groom and we'll discuss the details." Derek says sharply.

Stiles can't help but smile to himself.

"See you tomorrow morning, then." Stiles walks up to the display of all the goodies that Derek apparently hand-makes. "Also, can I have one of those chocolate truffle tartlets? And a low-fat raspberry and white chocolate muffin- for my dad you know, _health problems._"

"Sure, _Stiles_." Derek smirks.

"Thanks, _Derek._" Stiles replies pointedly.

Derek hands him a fancy maroon box with the items that look and smell positively mouth-watering.

His fingertips briefly brush against Derek's and it's not long before his heart decides to thump erratically in his chest and elephants decide to start a stampede down in his stomach. Well fuck. He doesn't understand how he can possibly start liking someone so quickly.

But when he leaves the ABO Café, his mood has increased considerably and seems like the wedding is back on track again. He just hopes that lovely, lovely _Derek _isn't a complete asshole tomorrow.


	2. The one where Derek's less of a dick

"_**Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in." Any Other World- Mika**_

"This is _amazing._" Allison's standing at the entrance of the ABO Café, taking in the interior appearance.

"Yeah I know! It's so cool, we should come dancing here one night, baby." Scott laughs, linking their fingers together.

"Okay, okay! Stiles is coming through now." Stiles bustles past them, breaking them up, because the entrance is narrow and their lovey-dovey crap depresses him.

Scott shoots him a glare but Stiles waves him off.

"Where's Derek's office?" Allison asks, scanning the room.

"Behind the bar, so let's go see him." Stiles says brightly, walking ahead.

Allison and Scott trail behind him, and suddenly come to a halt when they see Isaac wiping down the bar counter.

"Isaac!" Scott exclaims, in shock. "Hey Dude!"

"Scott," Isaac approaches him, smiling brightly. "Haven't spoken to you in ages, how've you been?"

"Great- yeah, I've been great…" Scott's voice trails off awkwardly. "You? How come you're back in Beacon Hills?"

"Well, I was in a pretty bad place down in L.A. and Derek- he offered me a job, and it turned out to be in Beacon Hills so here I am, I've only been here for about a month." Isaac says. "I'm good now, better than good actually- we should catch up soon."

"Oh that's good, I'm glad to hear that. Yeah we should man, my number's still the same from High School, so text me." Scott smiles.

"I will," Isaac replies. "Well you better not keep Derek waiting, I'll just move out of the way."

Stiles exchanges a raised-eyebrow glance with Allison, who's nearly as impatient as him.

"It's the red door, right?" Stiles asks, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"Yup," Isaac replies.

Scott pushes through the door, and there's this tiny corridor inside with two more doors on either side. He's contemplating which one when Stiles suddenly interrupts his train of thoughts.

"It's not the one that says 'Broom Closet', Scott." Stiles quips, pointing at the clear yellow sign on the left door.

Allison laughs loudly, and Scott shoots them both one of his 'puppy dog glare/hurt faces'.

"Fuck you, Stiles." Scott rolls his eyes as he opens the correct door.

"No thanks, man." Stiles retorts.

Derek is highlighting a document in the midst of his oddly organized desk. Everything seems to have its proper place and Stiles nearly dies because Derek's wearing _glasses, _and they're slipping off his nose and it's adorable.

"I assume you're Scott and Allison," Derek looks up.

Stiles is biting back a sarcastic remark consisting of his denial that they are clearly _not _Scott and Allison. _What's up with the assume thing? _Stiles thinks. Who else would he bring?

"Yeah," Allison smiles. "Thanks for meeting us."

"No worries." Derek says. "Take a seat."

Scott and Allison plunk down on the plush couch against the wall and Stiles stares awkwardly around the room for a place to sit when- Derek gets up and pushes his spinning chair towards him.

"Aw, Derek, thank you." Stiles says half thankfully and half sarcastically, feeling a bit touched at this surprisingly nice action.

"So, _Stiles _here tells me that your wedding is in three weeks." Derek begins, perching on the corner of his desk.

"Yeah it is," Scott replies. "Our baker pulled out last minute so we were wondering if you could prepare it."

"I can, I don't have any other events planned for the next few weeks. " Derek says. "I have prepared a booklet of previous wedding cakes I've done over the past couple of years. Of course I can customize it however you would like, but it's best if you choose something as a template."

"Awesome," Allison smiles, as she takes the thick folder from Derek.

Stiles manages to accidently catch Derek's eye while Scott and Allison are flicking through the folder. He smiles at him, and Derek just rolls his eyes and scratches the back of his neck.

"Three tiered, right baby?" Scott asks sweetly to Allison.

"Yeah, good, you're remembering." Allison grins, and then looks back at Derek. "So we just want a three tiered wedding cake, because the wedding isn't that big. It's just our close friends and family. Number 27 looks especially good, it's very elegant."

"Actually I think I liked Number 21, it's just more simple, and yeah." Scott mutters, looking away.

"Um, well- sorry, _Scott. _ You're clearly an expert." Allison snaps.

"Why are you getting all mad now?" Scott replies in disbelief.

"Um, guys!" Stiles interjects. "I'm sure we can decide later. Derek, just put down both numbers."

"Okay," Derek picks up a notepad, and scribbles it all down. "Have you got an idea for a flavour?

"Chocolate." Allison pipes up. "But we'd like to do a testing beforehand, of other flavours."

"Yeah," Scott adds.

"Alright, sure." Derek replies. "I can organize a cake testing by the end of the week. How does Friday sound?"

"I can't!" Both Allison and Scott say at the same time, then proceed to glare at each other.

"I'm a vet," Scott explains. "Fridays are really busy. I usually don't get home till 8."

"I'm an architect, I have to fly out to L.A. to view this building for a client on Thursday night. I'm not going to be back till Sunday." Allison admits in dismay.

"Stiles can do it." Scott suddenly says.

"Yeah I trust Stiles." Allison agrees. "You can ring or text both of us to keep us updated."

"Sure, I don't mind." Stiles smirks.

"I wish that it could be done later but I have to start prepping the cake next week so it's unfortunate." Derek says.

"Okay, so what time, dude?" Stiles asks. "And also, we haven't even spoken about the pricing yet."

"Is the same time as you came today okay with you?" Derek replies. "I'll ring you tomorrow, Stiles, to tell you. I have to count the ingredients, the time etc."

"Wait- how do you have my number though?" Stiles questions, swinging his legs back and forth.

"You gave me your business card yesterday afternoon." Derek raises an eyebrow.

Stiles flushes red in embarrassment, how could he have forgotten? The very business card that said 'Stilinski' which had gotten him in this arrangement in the first place.

"Oh yeah I did," Stiles says awkwardly.

"So, thanks again for your time, Derek." Scott rises up, shaking Derek's hand.

"Yeah, thanks Derek." Allison smiles warmly, stretching her hand forward as well.

Stiles isn't that surprised that Derek flinches slightly when Allison's palm touches his own. He guesses that it's because of Kate Argent, and he's still recovering from when she burned down his family's home. He knows now, because his Dad's told him everything last night, well at least, everything that he's investigated.

He can see that all of a sudden Allison feels awkward and offended.

"Scott, Allison, you guys should go upstairs and buy some of the pastries. They are to _die _for. Literally." Stiles suggests.

"Sounds good," Scott moves to walk out.

Allison follows him, but not before shooting a curious glance in Derek's direction.

"You coming, Stiles?" Scott calls out.

"In a second." Stiles yells back. "Go on ahead; I'll meet you guys up there."

"Yes?" Derek questions impatiently, jumping off the desk.

"Well," Stiles clears his throat, trying to muster up all the courage he has _somewhere _inside him. "You should…come get a drink with me…tonight."

Stiles nearly kicks himself because he sees Derek's face dropping. He's hoping that he doesn't get rejected in a douche-y way because that would just suck big time.

"Well," Derek says awkwardly. "That was unexpected."

Stiles stares at his sneakers, biting nervously on his bottom lip.

"I'm-" Derek beings, struggling to get the right words out.

Just then Stiles's phone starts ringing, and it's Erica, and Stiles just wants to get out of this situation quickly so he picks up.

"What?" He snaps.

Stiles listens to Erica ramble on about something unjust that happened to a character in a novel she's reading. He attempts to put on a poker face and appear to Derek like something important has come up.

"I'll call you back," Stiles hangs up, shooting up from Derek's spin chair. "Sorry dude, there's an emergency; I have to rush back to work."

"Oh okay," Derek sighs.

Is that a sigh of relief? Stiles is pretty sure that he just heard a sign of relief. Well he's glad he got himself out of the situation before the sting of rejection.

"Bye," Stiles is almost about to leave when Derek grabs his arm gently, all of a sudden.

"I can do, I can do Friday." Derek huffs. "I have to get up a four a.m. every morning to bake- Fridays and Saturdays are my days off. But on Friday I'm seeing you so I've only got one day off and that's Saturday. We can get a drink on Friday night. I'm sorry. I'm bad at this. But is Friday okay?"

"Friday is _fine." _Stiles heart starts racing again. "Call me to arrange details."

"Sure." Derek smirks.

Stiles bounces out of Derek's office like he's insanely high- but he doesn't care. He can't believe his luck. He's got a date with someone who's a million times more attractive than him, and he just- he's _happy. _

It's a break from all the stress he's been having from planning the wedding to planning sweet-sixteens to planning office parties. This is the first time in a while that he's been looking forward to something this much.

**I have to apologize first because I realized that I completely forgot to do an author's note in the first chapter! That was so stupid of me, seriously. Anyway, I'll just do one now. Thank you for reading, for adding to your favourites/subscribing. Your feedback motivates me. **

**There will be smut a bit later on in the fic, just FYI, but you can skip past it if it isn't your cup of tea. :) The fic is mainly fluffy, but it'll have a few angsty parts. I hope that you didn't feel as if I were rushing the growing relationship between Stiles and Derek, that is not my intention. There's going to be a bigger storyline about their relationship later on so I'm prepping them for that. **

**By all means, tell me what you've thought of the fic so far. Reviews are actually love. **

**R. **


	3. The one where stuff happens with Sterek

_**"Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name, everything has changed." Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran.**_

"This tastes amazing, Derek." A moan nearly escapes Stiles's lips.

He's perched on a bar stool in the café kitchen, going through all the samples and is convinced that he's going to get diabetes soon because of all this _sugar_. But he can't resist the chocolate cake. It's velvety soft and the layer of caramel butter-cream spread throughout the middle is melting in his mouth.

Stiles has had six different pieces of cake already. And they've all been equally delicious. His stomach feels like it's going to burst after going through the cookies and cream, dark chocolate mint, pineapple, red velvet, sticky date and butterscotch samples. But this milk chocolate and caramel sample seems like it's the perfect flavour for Scott and Allison. He thinks that they'll like it very much.

"I'm glad to hear," Derek replies, the tips of his ears going red.

"Okay, I'm going to ring them up and inform them about my discovery," Stiles says happily, whipping out his phone.

"You go ahead and do that." Derek grabs Stiles's crumb-filled plate from under him and turns to put it in the dishwasher.

Stiles taps his foot impatiently while he waits for Allison to pick up. She's the first one he's going to tell, and then Scott.

"What's up Stiles?" Allison answers, he can hear the background noise of a busy city more than Allison's voice.

"I can barely hear you…" Stiles talks into the phone loudly. "It's about the cake-tasting, I'm at the cake-tasting."

"Sorry- hang on, I'm about to enter my hotel- wait a sec." Allison pauses. "Okay, can you hear better now?"

"Yeah," Stiles says. "I can. So there's this amazing chocolate cake I just tried. It had this mouth-watering caramel butter-cream- and I think it's going to taste amazing under all that white fondant."

"Ooh sounds good. A few of my relatives have nut allergies so tell Derek not to expose it around any form of nuts." Allison replies.

"Oh my god," Stiles smirks, letting out a snort. "Yeah, I'll be sure to let him know not to _expose it around any form of nuts._"

"Oh shut up," comes Allison's embarrassed tone. "You know perfectly well what I meant."

"Sure I did. Okay, so I got the all clear from you?" Stiles continues laughing.

"Yes, now, I'll talk to you later, Stiles." Allison laughs back, hanging up.

"Got the all clear from Allison!" Stiles announces.

Derek nods, his unwavering expression of disinterest still on his face.

Stiles proceeds to ring up Scott, who doesn't pick up. So after ringing him three more times, Stiles gives up and decides to go with Allison's judgement.

"Well, Scott isn't answering, so we'll just ignore that and go with the chocolate caramel cake." Stiles says to Derek.

"Sure." Derek shrugs.

"Sweet. So…" Stiles hops off the stool. "I'm meeting you out front here tonight at 8?"

"Yes." Derek narrows his eyes. "Although, we're not having drinks _here. _I run this place, it would be unprofessional."

"So what place were you thinking?" Stiles asks, leaning on the counter.

"It's a surprise." Derek replies, but in Stiles's opinion, it sounds much like 'I don't know.'

"Well, cool, I'm excited!" Stiles grins.

"Same." Derek crosses his arms.

Stiles holds in a bout of laughter, because he says it so _seriously _like it's some sort of disease to be excited about something.

"Finding something funny are we?" Derek looks offended.

"Just…your… the… way…" Stiles starts laughing because he can't help it. "You said…" Stiles clears his throats before putting on a deep, grumbling voice. "_Same._"

"That isn't funny Stiles." Derek rolls his eyes. "You laugh too much."

"Only because _you _make me laugh too much." Stiles retorts, batting his eyelashes wildly.

"Ha…" Derek's responds, actually cracking a smile. "That was the worst pick up line in the history of the world. The worst."

"Thanks dude," Stiles says tearfully cheesy. "Really appreciate it."

"No worries." Derek replies back.

"Anyway, I better head off now. Need to work, I'm helping a colleague with a twenty-first 'bash'. Could I grab a dozen bagels on my way out?" Stiles grins.

"Uh huh." Derek's already on his way out the door.

"How much will it be," Stiles calls out, pulling out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it." Derek responds. "It's on the house."

Stiles finds himself sitting with Danny, Erica and Boyd at their diner. Well it's the diner they frequent often, so it's often, endearingly referred to as 'their one'. He's happily chewing on a mouthful of fries when Erica decides to announce loudly that Stiles has a _date _in less than an hour.

"Noooo," Stiles chokes, and Boyd leans over to thump him in the back. "Not a date."

"You told me last week that you didn't want any emotional attachments getting in the way of your work!" Danny accuses, half laughing. "You're such a liar, man, such a liar."

"But who's saying it's going to be emotional…maybe it's purely physical…" Erica winks.

"Stop!" Danny and Boyd exclaim at the same time while Erica just shrugs.

"_So _sorry, didn't know I was dealing with a pair of five-year olds!" Erica smiles coolly.

"_Anyway._" Stiles is sure to emphasize on the 'any'. "I'm heading home to get ready."

"Why?" Danny asks. "You look decent in what you're wearing now."

Stiles peers down at the giant ketchup stain on his dark blue shirt. "No, not really."

"What're you gonna wear?" Erica questions, her arms crossed.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I'll just decide once I get back to my apartment." Stiles replies, getting up.

"Wear the black skinny jeans and the plaid. " Erica suggests.

"Yeah they'll look good." Danny nods in agreement.

"Better listen to them, man." Boyd smirks.

"If you guys are sure…" Stiles says in return. "Okay."

He pulls out his wallet, shuffling through it till he finds a fifty.

"It's on me this time guys, pay with it." Stiles glances at all of his friends faces, placing the note on the table before turning to leave.

"Thank you, Stiles," They all call out after him, and Stiles just smiles.

He now has a not-so-much-date to get ready for.

"You're late," Derek raises his eyebrows at Stiles's approaching figure.

He's wearing a helmet, and carrying a spare one in his hands.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry about that." Stiles replies distractedly, he's too busy staring at Derek's scarily model-like stance next to his freaking _motorbike. _

"Nice bike," Stiles adds, impressed.

"Yeah- would've brought my Camaro, but it's in repairs at the moment." Derek responds, jumping on his bike. "Now, you gonna get on, or just stand there with your jaw hitting the ground."

"Well, I'm coming now." Stiles rushes towards Derek and props himself on the backseat.

"Ready?" Derek tosses Stiles the extra helmet.

"Yeah, but you still haven't told me where we're going, dude… not cool." Stiles shoots back.

"The Lone Wolf. It's just outside Beacon Hills, twenty minutes away. You okay with that?" Derek's exasperates, his voice laced with sass.

"Yes but- the 'Lone Wolf?' seriously? It's tiny." Stiles replies.

"You obviously haven't been to the underground section." Even though Stiles can't see Derek's face, he's sure that a massive smirk is spread across it.

"Underground section?" Stiles clears his throat.

"Uh huh," Derek starts the bike, kicks the ground a couple times and soon enough, they're off onto the main road.

**I would like to start this off by saying that- I am so, so, terribly sorry about the awfully long wait. I've been really busy with school among other things. The good news is that there won't be this horrible lateness anymore. I will update weekly, if not, fortnightly. **

**So! The next chapter will be a long one, and it will have Stiles and Derek's 'date' (would you call it a date?), so yeah. :) **

**Please forgive me, I hope you've enjoyed this one!**

**Thank you for the feedback, adding to favourites/subscribing. You guys are awesome. Reviews are always welcome. x.**

**R**


	4. The one where Stiles and Derek go out

"_I drive fast, wind in my hair, I push you to the limits 'cause I just don't care. I've got a burning desire for you, baby. I've got a burning desire." – Burning Desire, Lana Del Rey. _

Stiles's fingertips run down the front of Derek's tight shirt, feeling the hardened muscles underneath and he's trying hard not to smirk with all the dirty thoughts he's currently having. He's on his third shot of pure vodka and a pleasant tingle is spreading throughout his body, which is good. He's in that perfectly buzzed state, although still in disbelief about the fact that he hadn't known about this secret, underground club.

Derek's swaying his hips in a rhythm matching Stiles's own, hands firmly placed on Stiles's waist. They are moving slightly more slowly than all the other people in the club. But it's okay since the spot they are standing in isn't as jam-packed as the others.

"So," Stiles looks around the crowded room. "Why is this club even special? Illegal drug trade, maybe?"

"No. As far as I'm concerned, there's no illegal drug trade. It's not really that special. I think people just like the idea of secrecy. Since this club is secret, and underground, it seems like the perfect place to go to, and feel special, because it has a password and everything at the door. So people can feel as if they're doing something wrong, when in fact, they're not." Derek explains, hands trailing further down Stiles's waist.

"Well, to be honest, I feel like the cops are gonna burst through the door any second, dude. So what you're saying does make sense." Stiles pulls himself closer to Derek.

"Oh, you're actually agreeing with me…" Derek replies in mock surprise.

"Shush," Stiles laughs. "Can we go grab some more drinks?"

"Why not," Derek nods faintly, breaking away from Stiles.

It takes several seconds before the both of them are leaning against the shiny black counter of the bar. The bartender walks towards them, wiping her hands with a white towel.

"Hale." She greets. "And your date- well, what do you guys want? I'll make it on the house."

"Thanks, Felicity," Derek flashes her a quick smile.

"I'll have a sonic blue." Stiles orders.

"Golden bronze, with three ice cubes." Derek says.

"Sure thing," Felicity begins combining liquor from tall glass bottles into a steel drink mixer.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Stiles asks curiously.

"Felicity." Derek pauses. "Is an old family friend."

"That I am." Felicity laughs in agreement.

"So- who owns this place?" Stiles questions.

"No one knows. It's this big 'mystery' that adds to the secrecy of the place." Derek rolls his eyes.

"See, I work here. And I don't even know." Felicity thumps Derek's small circular glass, decorated with a perfect orange rind on the border, and Stiles's toxic looking blue cocktail on the counter.

"They sound charming," Stiles sips his neon blue drink, removing the umbrella.

"This is good," Derek comments before downing the entirety of the orange alcohol in his glass.

"Mm, yeah," Stiles agrees.

He's taking a sip, but the distraction of Derek's Adam's apple in movement while drinking makes some of his own drink miss his mouth. Blue liquid begins to drip from the corner of his lips.

"Shit," Stiles quickly places his drink back onto the table top.

"Good job." Derek snorts but places his thumb on Stiles's jaw.

He moves it upwards, collecting the remnants of Stiles' sonic blue along the way, and slips it into Stiles's parted lips.

Derek sees Stiles' eye widen, and feels his pants begin to tighten a bit when Stiles's tongue and teeth collide with his thumb.

It's kind of like a rush of electricity flooding through his veins. It's exhilarating. And more than anything he wants to back Stiles up against the wall and taste those lips of his. But he won't. It's been a while since he's seen anyone, so he doesn't want to screw anything up.

"Should we," Stiles pauses, creating an awkward tension. "Dance again?"

"Yes." Derek grabs Stiles's arm and hauls him out to the floor.

There is definitely much more happening there than previous corner they danced in. Bodies pressed against each other, moving to the beat of the crazily loud music. It smells like perfume and sweat, aftershave and mint. It looks fun.

Stiles gazes at Derek's expression, which is a look of contemplation and interest, so he begins moving his head side to side with the music, hoping Derek will catch on. And Derek eventually does, with his hold on Stiles' arm dropping, and instead, proceeds to place a firm hold on the back of Stiles' neck.

He pulls Stiles very close, the faint scent of cologne and freshly baked cookies radiating off him. He cups Stiles's jaw with his other hand, looking into his kind, chestnut coloured eyes.

Stiles lets out a dreamy sigh and proceeds to grind against him- accidentally.

"Shit, uh, sorry, man," Stiles jumps back in horror, turning his back on Derek.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Derek murmurs, positioning himself behind Stiles, his breath warm on the bare patch of his neck.

"Oh god," Stiles feels goosebumps rise on his arms, and something stir down in his pants.

But it seems like he's not the only one. When Derek pulls him closer, it's not just his chest he's feeling. His hardness is pressing against Stiles's lower back.

Well this is definitely going to be interesting.

Derek knows that he shouldn't be driving at this hour, especially on a motorbike, but his house is just fifteen minutes away, so there's no point in calling a taxi- which would take a long time to get to the club anyway. He's tipsy but he isn't drunk, and he knows Stiles is the same.

The cool breeze of the night feels pleasant on his face. He swerves into several lanes before arriving at his small house. He stops the bike in the driveway, and lets Stiles get off before he does.

He just wants to collapse onto his bed with Stiles next to him. He wants to kiss him, and compliment him. Maybe it's just the effects of the alcohol talking but Stiles is funny, and gentle, and there's this sincerity about him that almost overwhelms Derek.

"Sorry- just gotta unlock the door." Derek fumbles through his pockets to get the key.

"It's okay," Stiles is bouncing up and down on his heels.

Derek is bad with relationships. He gets too attached. And he's only known Stiles for a week and the fact that he already really likes him is _bad_. He doesn't know how exactly it's bad. But he has this feeling.

He's probably reading too much into this. Stiles is most likely here for a quick fuck then goodbye anyway.

It's time for him to stop thinking and go along with the flow.

Derek switches on the lights once he steps inside his home. Stiles slams the front door behind him and moves to kiss Derek. It's sloppy, fast and ends too quickly but Derek enjoys it anyway & it's a nice sensation. He pushes Stiles up against the corridor wall and plants fierce kisses across his throat.

"Ah, Derek," Stiles sighs contently, fingers roaming through Derek's hair. "Yeah,"

"You are so _addictive_," Derek growls, tucking his hands inside Stiles's shirt and roaming through the soft skin.

Stiles moans and bucks up against him. Derek's half way through tearing his shirt off when he swears and lets his arms go slack.

"Um, let's just pause this for a second. I have to pee. This is so embarrassing, oh god. Where's your bathroom?" Stiles's face is flushed red.

"Don't worry about it, just go down through the hallway, it's the first door on the left." Derek untangles himself off Stiles.

"Cool, thanks- it's just the drinks- I should've peed at the club toilets but I forgot for some reason- just- uh, I'll be going now." Stiles scratches the back of his head, walking off.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Derek calls out after him.

Derek moves to the kitchen and plugs in the electrical kettle to boil water. He's run out of coffee, so a cup of earl grey is in order. The sexually tense mood between them has definitely died out, but they do have tomorrow. It's Saturday then, after all.

A few minutes pass until Stiles finds his way to the kitchen.

"Tea?" Derek offers. "I'm out of coffee."

"Yeah, sure," Stiles smiles. "You're being domestic."

"Ha, ha," Derek pours hot water into two mugs. "That's hilarious."

"You know we have all of tomorrow to do whatever we want," Derek adds suggestively. "I 'm free from work."

"Yeah, I know." Stiles smirks, accepting the mug with the tea bag and boiling water.

"Well, good." Derek sips his tea.

"Unless, you fuck me right now." Stiles says casually.

Derek chokes. "What?"

"Maybe I don't want to wait till tomorrow." Stiles walks over to where Derek's standing.

"Okay," is the only word that escapes Derek's mouth.

And then that's it. Both of their cups and slammed onto the bench top, and hands and lips on each other's bodies, everywhere.

Stiles is yanking Derek's shirt off, moving to the lounge room, where Derek easily tosses Stiles onto the couch, and moves to crawl on top of him.

That's when Stiles sees it, a pile of mail, and especially one letter that catches his eye. A letter from a penitentiary, with stamps all over it. It's tucked under all the other mail but it's definitely noticeable.

Stiles wants to say something badly but he doesn't want to ruin the moment they're having. His curiosity kills him sometimes, so when his eyes flicker back up at Derek's intrigued ones. He can tell Derek thinks something is up.

"What?" Derek sighs. "Just spit it out, I know you want to say something."

"No it's nothing, don't worry," Stiles adjusts himself under Derek's weight. "Go back to kissing me."

"Stiles, you're a bad liar. Now tell me what's on your mind." Derek questions.

"You're mail- it's probably nothing but you do have a letter from the state penitentiary underneath that whole stack, um, yeah." Stiles says meekly.

"Oh my god, what?" Derek replies irately. "Stiles? Why are you looking at my mail?"

"There's a letter from a prison, that's all," Stiles responds fake-calmly, pulling out the letter underneath the stack and handing it to Derek.

"What the?" Derek rips the envelope openand scans through the documents inside.

His whole face drops. Derek feels like his world has just been destroyed in front of him.

He jumps off Stiles, and buries his face in his hands, muttering 'fuck' several times.

Stiles quickly catches a peek at the letter which Derek has dropped to the ground.

Kate Argent's parole hearing.

"I'm sorry," Stiles says gently.

"There's no point in asking how you know all this, is there?" Derek looks like he's about to vomit. "You are the Sheriff's son, after all."

"No, there is no point." Stiles replies.

"I thought that part of my life was over. Clearly not." Derek groans. "Why?"

Stiles doesn't have an answer. But all he can think about is the wedding, for some stupid reason. Derek's life is thrown into an emotional turmoil, and all that's on his mind is the possible failure of the wedding. He wonders if there's something wrong with him.

"As far as first dates ago," Derek comments, "It's turned pretty shit hasn't it?'

"I didn't realise this was a date," Stiles says humorously. "But yeah, it did become pretty crappy. I'm sorry- again."

"It isn't your fault," Derek sighs.

Of course everything is good, like the quiet before the storm, before this happens.

_My life. _Derek thinks. _Has always happened this way. _

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Leave a review, I don't bite, I very much value your opinions and feedback.**

**I'm sorry if it seems like the fic is steering off course, because it's not, it's still very much going to be focused on Stiles' wedding planning business, and his relationship with Derek- but Derek's going to have his own side story now, which is going to challenge their relationship heavily. And their relationship will grow and change throughout the entirety of the fic.**

**Tell me if you think that I am moving too fast, in terms of their relationship, the storyline etc, if so- I'll try to slow it down more in future chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks for subbing/adding to faves etc **

**R :) **


	5. The one where Stiles and Derek talk

"_And the heart is hard to translate. It has a language of its own. It talks in tongues and quiet sighs, and prayers and proclamations. In the grand days of great men and the smallest of gestures. And short shallow gasps." -All This and Heaven Too, Florence and the Machine. _

Stiles is sprawled across the plush red couch in his office, listening to his iPod and flicking through the large blue folder containing detailed notes of Scott and Allison's wedding that's in two weeks from now. His head is pounding, and despite taking aspirin, the ache is refusing to stop. He's sure it's because of he's wearing glasses instead of contacts- it isn't his fault that they'd somehow disappeared from their usual place on his bedside table.

His phone lets out a beep and buzzes on the ground. Stiles picks it up, it's a text message, but not from Derek- he's been waiting for Derek to call or text for days- but nothing. It's from Scott.

**just finished cat surgery u want 2 get lunch now? im on break 4 next 2hrs :) - SM **

He really has got nothing better to do with his time, and he needs someone to vent to about Derek- seeing as he doesn't trust Erica because she's told everyone everything he's told her in the past, he texts back a quick- **yeah sure pick me up now? SS**

The truth is, that business had been going really slow lately, and despite a majority of their clientele being wealthy, the amount of profit they've been making- compared to the last couple of years is not that good. And including himself, everyone can't help but slack off because of the fact that there is very little to do.

His phone beeps again.

**ill be there in 10- SM**

He decides that he's going to wait outside in the parking lot, it's become annoyingly stuffy inside the room. He shoves his phone into his pocket and walks out of his office.

"Erica?" his eyes scan around the hallway.

"Yep?" Erica shouts from the other end of the passage. "Do you want me to sign you out?"

"Yeah,"

"Break or are you leaving early?"

"I'll be back in an hour."

Stiles flashes her a smile and starts making his way to the elevator.

"Wait- so- what?" Scott chokes on his fries.

"Derek has to go to a parole hearing for Kate," Stiles explains irately, for the second time.

"No- I heard that part, dude. I just- you and Derek. I mean I'm kinda surprised." Scott replies.

"I know, I know, he's way out of my league. I'm surprised too." Stiles shrugs the tiny hurtful stab off.

"Sorry man, that's not what I meant. I just didn't think that Derek Hale dated, that's all." Scott says apologetically.

"I don't think we're _dating. _Scott, I don't even know what this is, honestly. I mean, on Friday night/Saturday morning whatever, after I mentioned that letter- you know I never should've mentioned I saw that letter, I hate myself sometimes- _anyway,_ it was so awkward. He's was all like 'don't worry I'll still do the cake' and then he apologized and drove me home afterwards and that was it. His final words were: 'I'll call or text you soon. I had a nice night aside from that letter. Night, Stiles.' I was just thinking, fuck me, why does everything annoying always happen to me?" Stiles' ranting pauses. "Well at least he's doing the wedding cake. We don't have to look for a third baker."

"Fucking hell, that must've been so bad." Scott nods.

"Yep. It was." Stiles sighs. "But how are you and Allison? Still kind of at each other's throats?"

"We're good. I mean I love her. I want to marry her, of course I do…" Scott's voice trails off. "I'm so not having second thoughts. Shit, Stiles, I'm having second thoughts."

"Dear god." Stiles takes a bite of his burger. "I swear to god Scott- if you pull out of this wedding."

"I won't. But maybe we're moving too fast Stiles." Scott complains, sipping his beer.

"You and Allison have known each other since High School. Since you were sixteen. I mean, if there was any couple moving 'too' fast, it wouldn't be you guys." Stiles shakes his head.

"Okay, maybe we're not moving 'too fast' I just don't know why we've been fighting so much, Stiles, I mean we were fine a couple of months ago. But these few weeks leading up to the wedding, we're both being total assholes to each other." Scott exasperates.

"Maybe it's the nerves." Stiles suggests.

"Yeah, dude, maybe." Scott contemplates.

"I need to go to the toilet, but I'll be back in two seconds." Stiles jumps up and proceeds to walk towards the toilets.

A couple of minutes later, after peeing and washing his hands, Stiles returns back to his and Scott's table. For some reason, Scott looks like he's struggling not to smile, and before he asks him why, Stiles' phone vibrates on the table.

"What did you do?" Stiles subconsciously picks up his phone.

"Well, since you said that Derek didn't text you, and you obviously didn't want to make the first move- " Scott snorts.

Stiles cringes with embarrassment as he stares at Derek's text displayed on his phone screen.

**Honey? Didn't know what we were at that stage yet. Also sorry, Stiles, for not contacting you over the weekend. Been busy. Can you come to ABO tonight at 6? – DH **

"I hate you so much, dude. I fucking hate you." Stiles goes to his 'sent messages' folder.

**hi honey just wondering why ur not texting or calling xxxxxxx ;) ;) – SS**

"You love me, really." Scott laughs.

"Remind me _never _to leave my phone alone on a table with you." Stiles sits back down. "You suck."

"It was a dick-move but man, I got the shit done, and you've got a hot date tonight." Scott says proudly.

"It's not even a date. Like I'll go, but only for a little bit. I mean, did you and Allison want to come over for dinner and movies tonight? I know it's a Monday night and you're both busy but let's do something that won't make you fight. How does 7 sound?" Stiles asks.

"Uh- um, sorry. I can't tonight. I- me and Allison, we…" Scott clears his throat. "We do stuff and things on Monday nights."

"Oh! Awesome. Another time then." Stiles laughs uneasily.

He can tell Scott's keeping something from him. Stiles has known him, practically his whole life, and it's becoming easier to tell when Scott's lying.

"Anyway," Stiles continues. "You got any fun stuff that happened in the VET today, to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah." Scott looks relieved. "We had this one cat where-"

"So, are you and Stiles dating?" Isaac asks Derek while he's stacking dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Seriously?" Derek glances hotly at him.

"Sorry, uh, it's none of my business," Isaac sighs. "I'll just ask Scott later on tonight. It's fine."

Derek shoots him another glare.

"Or never. Yeah, I'm good with never." Isaac mutters awkwardly.

"What're you doing, seeing Scott tonight anyway?" Derek asks.

"He and Allison invited me over for dinner tonight. Y'know, just to catch up on things." Isaac replies. "Haven't seen them in a while."

There's a rap on the door of the kitchen, and one of his employee's, Michaela, is announcing that there is someone to see him.

"Stiles?" Isaac questions curiously, looking at him.

Derek lets out a big sigh of discontent.

"I'm sorry!" Isaac exclaims, trying to hide his smile.

"Send him in, "Derek yells out.

He feels like a truck is constantly ramming into his stomach when he sees Stiles. Fuck. He's wearing _glasses _and plaid and he just looks hotter. But maybe that's because of the shameful kink he has for glasses. Especially_, Stiles_ with glasses- he wonders why Stiles doesn't wear them more often, for him- they basically scream 'sex'.

"Isaac, can you give us a moment? Go help with the bartending." Derek breaks away from the stare he's giving Stiles.

"Sure," Isaac passes him and smiles at Stiles.

"You coming to Scott and Allison's tonight?" Isaac asks Stiles.

Derek can see Stiles' face drop and his eyebrows furrow in confusion at that question.

"Um, no, I'm not going," Stiles replies back.

"That sucks," Isaac says, "Anyway, gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Yup, see you later." Stiles waves him off.

"Dick." Stiles exclaims after Isaac's left. "No, not Isaac. _Scott." _

"Anyway," Stiles adds. "Hey- so I came."

"I know," Derek cracks a half-smile. "I'm sorry I didn't text you, I was actually busy. I wasn't avoiding you or anything."

"That's okay. How's the whole parole hearing thing going?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, it's going alright. I've been talking to my lawyer over the phone. The date on the letter says it's next week, next Monday, so literally a week from now." Derek explains. "Of course I'm going to testify against her, I just don't know how effective it's going to be in determining whether she gets parole or not."

"I'm sure it'll be effective, Derek." Stiles responds reassuringly.

"Thanks for your optimism," Derek says.

It's quiet for a few seconds after that.

"So," Derek clears his throat, continuing from what he was saying before. "I asked you to come because I didn't want to lead you or anything. I- I get really bad when anything comes up concerning Kate. Trust me, you don't want to see me like this. And certainly not in some kind of romantic thing while this is going on."

"Oh, okay." Stiles stomach sinks.

"I like you, Stiles. I don't know why. But I like you." Derek says gently.

"Well, y'know, I like you too." Stiles smiles back.

"I'm sorry," Derek stares into the distance.

"Oh, yeah, sure, dude." Stiles gives him a small smile. "Well, uh, I have to go now."

"Bye, Stiles." Derek replies sadly.

Stiles turns to leave, but something stops him. The fact that Derek doesn't seem to have many friends hits him like a ton of bricks. He's not going to turn his back on Derek now, and leave him to deal with this parole stuff on his own, to deal with the café, and his problems, and everything else in the world completely alone. No one should deal with that alone. _Friendship _isn't off the table yet.

"Hey, Derek." Stiles says. "Do you want to catch a movie tomorrow night?"

"I told you- Stiles, I can't." Derek replies.

"Not as a romantic thingy. Friends. I don't see why we can't be friends." Stiles grins.

Derek looks slightly taken-aback, he cracks his knuckles and stares at the ceiling. He doesn't know how to reply.

"I have to get up early to bake the next morning though," Derek says lamely.

"What time?" Stiles questions.

"Five?" Derek answers, scratching the back of his head.

"I get off work at four, come around at half past and we'll go see something. I promise to get you home by 8." Stiles jokes.

"Fine." Derek agrees.

"Good." Stiles replies cheerily.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I hope that you forgive me, and don't kill me. I really appreciate all the favourites and subscriptions that I'm getting, and also- thank you for reading! I've had practice exams so I've been really busy, but I am on break now. I've already finished writing some of the future chapters, so expect the next chapter to come out by the end of this week- I pinkie swear. **

**Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think- that would be really awesome :) **


	6. The one with the movie night

**A/N: Contains spoilers for 'Roman Holiday'. **

"_Those hardest to love need it most. I watched our bodies turn to ghosts."- Fools, Lauren Aquilina. _

"Derek, you've been staring at the movie time thing for over two minutes now- so uh, maybe you can tell me what you wanna watch?" Stiles asks awkwardly.

It's only been fifteen minutes since Derek's arrival at Stiles' apartment. It's touching, really, that Stiles wants to be his friend after what had just happened. But he's thinking about the parole hearing and seeing Kate again too much- it's too hard to focus on anything else at the moment.

"Oh right- I'm sorry, it's just, I have all this crap going on and it's distracting me. Why don't you choose the film?" Derek suggests.

"Thought you'd never ask-" Stiles grins. "Man of Steel?"

"Really?" Derek glances at Stiles' earnest expression. "Fine, fine, we'll go see _that _movie..."

"What's wrong with it, dude?" Stiles flails his arms wildly. "I've seen ten seasons of Smallville, read the comics and seen the original movies plus that crappy 'Superman Returns' one. I've been waiting for this!"

"I just don't like Superhero movies. The only exception is V for Vendetta, but other than tha-" Derek begins.

"Don't like superhero movies- what-" Stiles cuts him off. "V for Vendetta was pretty awesome though."

"What about a comedy?" Derek crosses his arms. "And you can see Man of Steel with your friend Scott, can't you?"

"I didn't take you for a 'comedy' kinda guy but to be honest, there is literally nothing good on. Aside from cheesy as fuck romantic crap- which I am _sure _you don't want to see." Stiles pauses. "Oh, and I am so pissed at Scott right now."

Before Derek can ask him why, Stiles continues.

"I think I'll go see MOS with my friends from work. Anyway, I have an idea, I have a DVD collection and a bunch of movies and TV shows on my laptop. So look through both and see if there's anything you like. Then we can order pizza or something."

"Okay, sure, I like that idea." Derek agrees. "Why are you pissed at Scott though?"

"Great." Stiles responds ecstatically, clapping his hands together. "This is going to sound extremely kindergarten-ish, so prepare yourself. He invited Isaac over for dinner with him and Allison, and not me."

"Oh Stiles," Derek rolls his eyes, corner of his lip twitching. "I didn't think you and Isaac were that great friends though."

"We aren't. He was closer with Scott and Allison. But we still hung out in the same group." Stiles sighs.

"I'm not trying to make excuses for Scott, but maybe he just wanted to avoid some possible awkwardness." Derek responds.

"What possible awkwardness?" Stiles says. "Well, anyway, I'm so confronting him about this once I have recovered from the anger and jealousy and betrayal I'm feeling."

"You do that, Stiles," Derek smiles.

"SO anyway. I'm going to go hunt down the pizza menu and my DVD's are in that glass cabinet over there,": Stiles points out. "And for the ones on my laptop, go to documents, then the 'stiles stuff' folder, then the 'TV and movies' folder, okay?" Stiles jumps up and starts walking over to the kitchen fridge- because that's where restaurant menus are most of the time.

Derek's stretches his arms, eyes sweeping around the apartment before he gets up to look for movies. The apartment is just so- Stiles. There are various comic-book art prints plastered on the otherwise blank walls. Little sci-fi action figures, weird futuristic furniture and ceiling décor.

Grinning to himself, Derek walks over to the glass cabinet, and after a quick skim of everything present, he can't find anything he might want to watch. It's all action and sci-fi. He enjoys more independent cinema and black and white movies.

"Can't find anything here," He calls out to Stiles, who's rummaging through a drawer.

"You are so picky, man, what do you like?" Stiles shouts back.

"Weird movies that _you _probably don't like. I'll look at the stuff on your computer now." Derek pulls the laptop onto the couch with him.

Browsing through everything Stiles has, he comes across a selection labelled 'Old' and he's surprised to find some really good films in there.

"Found it!" Stiles appears in the doorway, waving a bright red menu sheet at him. "Now- have you found anything?"

"Yeah I did. I didn't know you were a fan of all these classics." Derek comments.

"I didn't think you were either." Stiles replies. "I'm not, really, though, I just have a few of my Mom's favourites there, my dad and I have this tradition of- on her birthday… never mind, so did you pick?"

"We don't have to watch them you know," Derek says softly.

"It's okay, really. Now what did you pick?" Stiles flashes him a reassuring smile.

"Stuck between Casablanca, and Rebecca." Derek responds.

"Casablanca?" Stiles suggests.

"Okay," Derek nods.

"So for pizza…. What should we order?" Stiles asks, perching on the armrest of the couch.

"I'm not fussy," Derek replies.

"Hawaiian?" Stiles asks. "And garlic bread?"

"Sounds great." Derek smiles.

The pizza Stiles orders comes quickly. He grabs the large Hawaiian and a side of garlic bread from the delivery boy and hands him some cash before shutting the door.

Now 'movie night' is officially good to go.

"Hey Derek, can you grab the beers from the fridge?" Stiles dumps all the food onto the coffee table.

The start of 'Casablanca' is paused on his flat-screen as he waits for Derek to bring the four-pack over. Then they can start.

"The pizza smells great." Derek comments, thumping the alcohol onto the middle of the couch and sitting next to Stiles.

"It does, doesn't it?" Stiles grabs a slice of pizza and un-pauses the film.

"I just can't with endings like these. They're unhappy which I hate, but they're good and realistic and that's what pisses me off." Stiles comments as the end credits start rolling.

"I think I like endings like these. I think they reflect how life is. It's not all a sunshine-and-lollipops roller coaster." Derek yawns.

"I guess so." Stiles contemplates. "But why, movies are supposed to make you feel happy y'know?"

"Not necessarily, Stiles. I think really great movies challenge you, in a way that they don't need to make people happy." Derek stretches.

"You've seen 'Roman Holiday', right?" Derek adds.

"Yeah," Stiles responds.

"It had one of the best endings I think." Derek says.

"Of course _you _would think that."

"A princess would never marry a commoner in real life. It was really bittersweet."

"What about Kate and Will?"

"That's completely different. Joe was an expatriate journalist."

"Yeah okay," Stiles laughs.

"Why're you laughing?" Derek grins.

"Cause I never pegged you for a classic-movie kind of guy, and it's fun talking to about these things, dude, it really is." Stiles replies.

"It's not that much of a shock. I like good literature too," Derek gets up. "Well I guess I better be going now, work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Stiles can't help but feel a little sad. "I'll walk you out."

"Thanks, Stiles." Derek says. "I had a good time."

"I did too, man." He's following Derek to the front door.

"Hey, uh…." Derek stops against the door frame. "You're probably busy, but tomorrow night, we could- do something?"

"No!" Stiles replies a little too quickly. "I mean- No, I'm not busy. And I can do something."

"Anything in mind?" Derek questions, distracted, as he's been staring far too long at Stiles' flushed face and that irritatingly hot parted mouth expression he has.

"Um, ice-skating, roller-blading, bowling, dinner at a restaurant- I have no idea." Stiles shrugs.

"Ice-skating sounds fun." Derek chuckles.

"Woo, but I gotta warn you, I'm terrible." Stiles replies.

**A/N: Yeah, so, they aren't going to be "friends" for long, so don't worry. Things will most likely escalate in the next chapter- but that's all I'm saying. Hope you've liked it. Thanks for all the subs/favourites/reading. I'd also like to thank my lovely friend Michaela, for beta-ing. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, it really helps :) **


End file.
